


Exposed

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise is put on display in the striptease.  Kink Bingo, for the square "confined/caged."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Rise could safely say that she hated this place. Hated the music, hated the purple decor, definitely hated the creepy monsters that occasionally crawled around. And she hated, hated, hated the swimsuit-clad doppelganger of herself.

"Smile~" her twin told her, smirking. "Don't you know that everybody's watching?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, for the umpteenth time. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Her double didn't answer immediately, instead coming closer to her. "Remember when I promised to show it all off?" she asked. "Congratulations! You're going to make a lot of viewers very happy."

"What are you-" That was when her doppelganger attacked. Feebly, she fought back against it, but she'd never been nearly as strong as she was. Rise was helpless as she tripped her down to nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest, the least she could do.

Her twin cackled. "Much better! Look, doesn't she look much better without pretending to be anything but what she really is?" She gripped her by the shoulders and steered her towards something - a tall, thin metal cage. "Let's put her on center stage!"

"Stop it, stop it-!" Again, as much as she dug in her heels, she couldn't help but be pushed into the cage, which was promptly closed and locked. She clung to the bars, modesty momentarily forgotten. "Let me go!"

"And disappoint your audience?" Her doppelganger settled in to watch, sitting on a nearby seat.

The cage was too thin to sit, kneel, or crouch in. At first, she returned to covering herself with her arms. After a long time of being trapped like that, she grew too weary to lift them, and let them drop.

People were watching. She was trapped, she was exposed, she was humiliated. There was absolutely nothing she could do but wait for her captor's mood to change.

A noise startled her into glancing at her. She saw that she had a hand down her swimsuit bottom, a pleasured look on her face. "Mmhm..."

Rise's face burned with shame. How many people were getting off to her like this right now?

When she figured from the loud cry near her that she was done, she asked, "What do I have to do to leave the cage?"

"Hm, weeell..." Her double thought for a moment. "If you put on a show for everyone, maybe it would be good enough to get you out."

"A show." What she had been doing. Rise swallowed, then slowly began.

She shut her eyes and caressed her chest first, needing to make herself aroused in the less than arousing circumstances. When she felt sufficiently wet, she rubbed herself lower, making her bite her lip.

If she stayed still, and didn't touch any of the bars... and didn't pay attention to the music... she could almost forget where she was and what she was doing. Almost.

She shuddered, then opened her eyes. Her twin was in front of the cage, key in one hand and pile of clothes in the other.

As the cage was unlocked, Rise resolved to never make a huge deal out of an upskirt photo again. Some things were more revealing.


End file.
